


Different Perspectives

by Lyra_Dhani



Series: Young Boss [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Family, Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Outsider, The mafia business changes him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: There are a lot of misteries surrounding Tsuna and his friends. It’s about time for Namimori to notice.





	1. Kaneda Osamu

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a translated and rewritten version of a fanfic from an Indonesian writer, [Ly15](URL) , who I know quite well. She stopped uploading stories in her account after graduating from high school, though.

_Being the son of a rich guy is very hard_, Osamu thought as he sipped his drink, feeling bitter despite the sweet taste in his tongue. _Especially if said guy has connections to important people_.

He observed his father’s guests who all looked like they belonged under spotlight for their whole lives. Just from the way they talked, Osamu could see how big the roles they played in their line of business.

This was terribly nerve-wrecking.

As the only son, he carried the burden to inherit his father’s company, which was why he was here now, in his father’s parties, smiling to people who he never meet before, just for the sake of the so-called _first impression_.

It was easier said than done.

His mother had prepared the best tuxedo of the finest quality, Uncle Gin had send him tons of advice from America and Osamu had finished reading the ‘How to build business relationship’ book bought by his father.

And yet a minute into the party and he already freaked out, his mind blanked out and his uncle’s world just melted to ground and never came to the surface.

He forced a smile as his father introduced him to another man, who seemed rather plain compared to the rest of the guests.

“Iemitsu, this is Osamu, my only son,” his father said. He sounded rather proud, which didn’t help the nervousness.

Still, Osamu didn’t come here to embrass his father.

“My father talked a lot about you,” he said smoothly and they shook hands.

“You bring your son, Jin?” Contrary to his rough looks, Iemitsu sounded very friendly and gentle. “I also bring my son. Come here, Tsuna.”

His father’s eyes lighted up. It was enough of a signal for Osamu. He needed to build a connection with Iemitsu’s kid.

A brown-haired kid stepped up, he was so short and looked even more plain than his father, which made him almost blend in with the background. Osamu wouldn’t have noticed him at all if he didn’t speak up.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kaneda-san,” the boy who was probably around his age nodded at them, politely smiling in a kind of this-is-all-just-business way.

For a second, Osamu thought he had gone crazy. He blinked once, then twice when it didn’t seem like his eyes working well yet.

But the kid who stood beside Iemitsu with his imposing figure was undoubtly Sawada Tsunayoshi. His messy grafity-defying hair was now combed smoothly and almost made him unrecognizable but the instant Osamu saw his face, he knew it was Dame-Tsuna who used to be the everyone’s butt of joke.

The last time Osamu saw him, it was at their elementary graduation and Osamu had moved to a bigger city for better education.

Tsuna didn’t change much. He was still shorter than average, even though he had certainly grown a few more inches in the three years they never met. Overall, he was more or less stayed the same.

And yet when Osamu looked into his brown eyes, he felt like something in Sawada Tsunayoshi had changed.

The momoment their parent left them alone, Osamu asked straight-forwardly. “You’re Dame-Tsuna, aren’t you?”

_Connections be damned_. There had to be some kind of mistakes.

Tsuna seemed surprised. “Did we go to the same school before?”

Unbelievable, _this loser dare to forget his face_!

Osamu glared, “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Tsuna rolled his eyes. Only then, Osamu noticed the smell of wine from his breath. “I wouldn’t be here if I have my eyes but Reborn, that little shit-“

“Reborn?”

Osamu heard his father mentioned that name before. His father also very punctually added that Reborn was a very dangerous man and should be avoided at all cost.

Tsuna casually took a glass of wine from a passing waiter while Osamu stared at him, his jaw almost dropped.

He shook his head out of shock.

“How can you join this party anyway? Only important people can come here, unlike a useless good-for-nothing like you!”

Tsuna chuckled. “Good-for-nothing, eh?”

He sounded almost nostalgic.

Before Osamu could ask further, his father already steered him away, bringing him to talk with other guests.

It only occured to him later after the party was over that Tsuna was the only son of the leader of _that_ notorious CDEF.


	2. Kondo Minami

Kondo Minami wasn’t a good observer. She never paid attention to whatever happening around her, or to put it more bluntly, she didn’t care.

The voice of crickets in the summer, the falling sakura petals in spring, and the cold breath in the winter, Minami didn’t notice them until her friends brought it up. Sometimes she could feel the world moved around her, while she alone stayed in the same spot.

But it was hard to miss the weirdness that was Sawada Tsunayoshi if your house only a few blocks from his.

Everytime Minami went to school and went back to home, she could hear the loud sound of explosions, followed by shouts and screams that mostly belonged to Tsuna. There were times when pink smokes would come out of Tsuna’s room, which made her quickened her steps because for some reason, the smell always made her nauseous.

This morning, as Minami anxiously walked to school in quick pace, she could see Tsuna talking with Dino-sensei, their handsome Middle-school teacher that Minami occasionally saw, whose face she had already known even before he had started teaching in Namimori. She also kind of guessed that the reason Dino-sensei became a teacher in the first place had something to do with Tsuna.

Gokudera and Yamamoto was there too, and a man in black suit who Minami didn’t recognize, the five of them talking in hushed voice and face filled with concern.

Compared to every other days, it was almost a normal sight.

It would have been completely ordinary. Except, their topic was anything but.

“We just have to attack them all, right?” Yamamoto said, mouth twisted into a smile. It was a smile he only showed in the baseball arena.

“It wouldn’t be that easy, shithead. It could be a trap,” Gokudera said, frowning.

“But, we have to do something,” Tsuna scratched his head, looking frustated.

None of them notice Minami walking closer. She started to wonder whether she even should go to school at all. There was a homework she hadn’t finished yet and it seemed incredibly irrelevant now.

“That’s why I come here to ask for advice, Tsuna,” Dino-sensei said, his tone a little too serious for a grown man who spoke to someone almost half-his age. “Their goal is to mur-“

“Dino-san,” Tsuna cut in. Minami flinched when his eyes turned at her with burning intensity. “Good morning, Kondo-san.”

The other guys seemed flustered.

Dino-sensei looked especially nervous, though he easily smiled charmingly at her. “Good morning, Kondo-kun.”

Gokudera looked away. Yamomoto poked at him in the ribs, smiling almost guiltily at her.

“G-good morning...” She said, hesitant.

“T-the wheater is good today,” Tsuna scratched his cheek, his smile was obviously forced.

Minami didn’t say anything more and simply walked past him. She hoped it was the good course of action.

Tsuna didn’t come to school that day. Neither did Yamamoto and Gokudera. Minami found herself distracted by the empty seats in the class, her mind kept going back to whatever the heck happened this morning.

What Dino-sensei was going to say before Tsuna cut him off, it was _murder, _she was certain of it, just as she was sure that the next time Tsuna and his frends showed up at school, they’d be wrapped in wounds and bandages.


	3. Sanae

At this point, Sanae couldn’t say she was surprised to see the silver-haired kid lying down in the hospital bed, his head half-wrapped in bandage. Sawada Tsunayoshi was there, always by his side. It said a lot about the patient’s record that even the nurse remembered your full name.

“Tsunayoshi-kun,” Sanae spoke to him. And it really said a lot that the nurse could even chat like a long-lost family with you. “He will be fine.”

“I know.”

Tsunayoshi’s face was almost impassive. He didn’t leave his seat, just staring into distance, eyebrows knitting in concentration. Sanae swore she catched a glimpse of literal fire in his eyes for a second. It didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense when it came to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She sighed. Tsunayoshi himself was almost in no better condition. If they let him like this, they’d get one more patient.

But now that Sanae had seen these kids with strange rings and gimmicks (for a plain-looking boy, Tsunayoshi’s taste in gloves was sure really fancy), she knew better than to ask the brunette to get a rest.

There were a lot of rumours going around between the staff. Sanae refused to indulge herself in baseless gossip but looking at Tsunayoshi like this, she couldn’t help but think that maybe some of the rumours were true.

Tsunayoshi was mild-mannered and bundled into a soft ball of nervousness most of the time. When the situation became like this, Sanae might as well considered him a different person.

“_Sawada Tsunayoshi might be involved with gang fights, there’s no other explanation for those wounds_,” her co-worker had whispered to her the othe day. “_Don’t get involved with them, Sanae_.”

“It’s a miracle he’s still alive,” Sanae said a little louder. “He avoided vital wounds.”

“Of course,” Tsunayoshi said solemnly. He made it sounded as if just wondering about it was a ridiculous notion. Once again Sanae wondered how this brooding kid could be the same cute boy who stuttered and blushed at her the last time they met. “He already promised me that he’d come back alive.”

The way he said it, with that mature expression and eyes shadowed behind his hair, it made Sanae felt like whatever was going around with these brats, they’d be fine.

But still, Sanae didn’t understand. Just what kind of dangerous world did these kid living in?


	4. Atsushi

Atsushi knew for a fact that it wan’t a bully like Big Genji, who always shoved everyone out of his way with mocking grin, that people had to watch out for. It was actually the patient and the quiet ones, who didn’t bring attention to themselves and never raise their voice, that they had to be wary of.

His father was one, very kind and soft-spoken, and when he was angry, his voice remained calm, volume barely above a whisper, but it was enough to scare the shit out of him.

But still, observant as he was, he didn’t expect Tsuna to be the same. To be more exact, he was in denial.

After all, this was Sawada Tsunayoshi, who came to school with hunched shoulders, walking with the look on his face hoping for the ground to swallow him whole. For as long as Atsushi remembered, Tsuna had always been the pathetic kid who stammered when a girl barely looked his direction and pratically tripped over nothing.

It was purely by chance that Atsushi discovered the other side of Tsuna.

Everyone was tired at the time, Tsuna was even more so, judging from the exhausted line on his face and the black circles under his eyes. The teacher had loaded them with tons of homework and team projects, not to mention the exam was coming near, even Atsushi himself was so tired he could see math formulas floating in front of his face.

Genji chose the wrong time, or in his case, the right time to vent his frustation by picking on Gokudera who Atsushi was sure sleeping with his eyes open. He threw insults and laughed at his own cruel jokes, his lackeys laughed along.

Any other day, and Gokudera would have snapped.

Any other day, and Tsuna wouldn’t have snapped in his friend’s defense.

Atsushi, eyes glaring down to his textbook, barely registered Tsuna standing up from his seat. But, he did notice when the petite brunette turned around and grabbed Genji’s wrist, pulling it strong enough that Genji winced and couldn’t let go.

“What are you doing?” Genji glared, and even though it was an intimidating sight, Atsushi found the look on Tsuna’s face more terrifying.

And Atsushi didn’t know whether he was lucky or not that he sit close enough to hear Tsuna whispered as he leaned close to Genji’s face, “If you don’t shut up, I’ll make you regret for the rest of your life.”

When he leaned away, Genji’s face was pale, either because of Tsuna’s words or the bloodshot look in his eyes that made Atsushi shudder. It also reminded him of fire, burning and flash of orange. Atsushi blamed the lack of sleep.

The class went on, oblivious to what was going on.

Atsushi couldn’t help but thought that they were probably in denial just as much as he was before he witnessed this strange exchange.

As Tsuna let go of Genji’s wrist, Atsushi knew it was not a hallucination that he could see the finger-shaped red mark on the bigger boy’s wrist.

_Interesting_, Atsushi thought.

He decided that he was lucky. At the very least, he didn’t have to live in ignorance like his classmates.


	5. Yashirama

As always, Yamamoto and Gokudera were incredibly fast, Yashirama noted idly. It wasn’t as if the rest of his students weren’t athletic per se, but those two were exceptional, almost professionally so. And so, Yashirama watched as the two most popular kids finished the run while their friends were catching up way far behind.

Then Yashirama moved his attention to the loser of the class. As always, Tsunayoshi was lagging behind, his face flushed and his breath was short and huffed. And even though this was a sight he had gotten used to, Yashirama couldn’t help but noticed that Tsunayoshi was putting more effort than usual.

It was kind of worrying.

When the class was over, he casually approached Tsunayoshi, who looked like dying fish fried under the sun.

“Losing your spirit already, Tsunayoshi-kun?” He shoved a bottle of water, which Tsunayoshi accepted with a nervous smile. More than the awkwardness though, Yashirama noticed the cautious look, even as his student drank from the bottle, his eyes were watching over him warily. He coughed a little to ease the tension. “It seems something is bothering you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sensei,” Tsuna let out a forced laugh. Yashirama couldn’t help but roll his eyes, inwardly wondering who the brat was trying to fool.

Tsuna wasn’t good at a lot of things. Lying was one of them.

Yashirama looked around. The other students were chatting around, Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing again. Nobody paid attention to him poking his student’s leg lightly.

Tsunayoshi flinched, his body giving full-body-shudder as if he had just been struck by a lightning. He whined a little too loud, “What are you doing, Sensei?”

He noticed Gokudera’s head snapped toward them. Both him and Yamamoto moved so fast. One second they were in the corner, arguing who’s the fastest, and next second they were already by Tsuna’s side, hovering over him protectively. Yashirama wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“What are you doing to Juudaime, you piece of-“

“Oi, calm down Gokudera-“ Yamamoto was holding Gokudera back with an easy smile, but his eyes were somehow looking more predatory than Gokudera’s vicious glare.

This didn’t go as well as Yashirama expected. It was his fault, he admitted guiltily. For some reason, the three of them were on edge lately. Even the students noticed and avoided them. He could have used better approach, instead of the usual provocative method. After all, matters concerning Tsunayoshi had always been a delicate case.

“It’s okay, Gokudera-kun,” Tsunayoshi said, alarmed and totally on guard now. “I am okay.”

What a strange choice of words.

But he did manage to calm Gokudera down. Yashirama still didn’t get how Tsunayoshi do that, making Gokudera obey everything he said when the teachers and adults alike were all giving up already.

“Tsunayoshi-kun, you’re hurt,” Yashirama pointed out. “You shouldn’t have forced yourself.”

It was just simple dislocated joint that would get better in a week or so, but the way Gokudera widened his eyes at Tsunayoshi would make anyone think he was actually bleeding to death.

“Is that true, Tsuna?” Yamamoto asked, something weird in his tone. “How?”

It didn’t sound like they were talking something as simple as falling down from the tree or tripped over something (the more likely case). Yashirama glanced from Tsunayoshi, to Yamamoto, and then at the alarming anger on Gokudera’s face.

“It’s fine. It’s nothing to worry about,” Tsuna said, waving their concern. Neither Yamamoto nor Gokudera looked entirely convinced. Neither was Yashirama, for that matters.

“Why don’t you go the nurse office?” he suggested.

“Yeah, come on, Juudaime,” Gokudera immediately helped Tsuna standing up, already walking away as if Yashirama already gave him the permission to accompany.

Not that Yashirama could complain. He wasn’t sure anyone else would help Tsuna so willingly.

Yamamoto glanced at him uneasily. Yashirama smiled, “You can go too, Yamamoto.”

And with a quick _thank you_, Yamamoto already left, catching up to Tsuna’s side.

Yashirama watched them leave. The way they constantly positioned themselves by Tsuna’s side, one would think Tsuna was their boss or something.

_A boss_. Yashirama would have laughed if it wasn’t so fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is an unrelated topic, but if I am lucky I might graduate from college next year, it's most likely going to be very stressful months. Yeah, that's all I want to say. Have a nice day!


	6. Koujirou

"You look horrible," Koujirou said as he pulled a chair to sit across Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't say anything, seemingly too tired to talk. Even just munching on his food seemed to take too much energy of him.

Looking back, Tsuna had always been like this, walking to school with grim face and carrying a different kind of exhaustion from everyone else. Particularly days like today, when his little bunch ragtags didn't come to school, Tsuna seemed so closed off from the rest of the world.

The sight of Tsuna eating his lunch alone seemed so heart-breakingly lonely that Koujirou decided to take pity on him. The company didn't seem to bother Tsuna but at the same time, it didn't look like his mood was improving at all.

Picking on his fish, Koujirou asked, "Too many students are sick today. Do you perhaps know why, Tsuna?"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Dokuro from their class. And Kozato and his own little gang of weirdos from different class. And then there was also Sasagawa-senpai who they had always known as energetically healthy.

He phrased the question as casually as possible, but Tsuna's whole body went rigid.

"I-uh-I don't know... Th-there might some kind of disease spreading around in Namimori, you know we have to keep our body healthy, Kou!"

Tsuna totally avoided his eyes as he kept sputtering nonsense. Koujirou decided not to ask anymore question. A part of him was more surprised at the nickname that Tsuna apparently still remembered and used from when they were in kindergarten, when they were all little and only know how to have fun before the reality of the world kicking Tsuna in the face.

Koujirou never talked to Tsuna ever since his friends started picking on his uselessness and made fun of him for it.

Feeling guilty at the memory of laughing along as Tsuna helplessly being the cosmic plaything of universe, Koujirou came to another decision.

"Hey, Tsuna, I've just bought a new game yesterday. You wanna come to my house and play?"

His friend only shook his head, the tired line on his face seemed more prominent as he did so.

"Sorry, Kou, I am busy right now."

"Busy studying?"

"Eh?" Tsuna forced a laugh. "Y-yeah, of course, silly, what else?"

What else, indeed.

"I understand," Koujirou said, keeping his voice neutral. Everybody had a secret. Naturally, Tsuna, too, had a secret of his own, even though the secret itself seem anything but natural.

He coughed. "I am happy you're treating your grade seriously, Tsuna."

"Yes, grade is important," Tsuna said, the bitter smile on his face completely contradict his words.

They both went quiet after that, Koujirou had nothing else to say. After a few minutes of silence, Tsuna suddenly turned his head.

Curious, Koujirou followed his line of sight. Tsuna was staring at Kusakabe standing at the doorway, nobody else paid attention to him. There was a deep intensity in his gaze, one that shouldn't have been on a face so young.

"Tsuna?"

"Excuse me for a moment, Kou."

Tsuna left, approaching hurriedly toward Kusakabe, drawing attentions on the way.

At least, Tsuna didn't look lonely anymore, not for a very long time and Koujirou knew he had to thank the absent students for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support guys


	7. Futaba

Futaba watched the sleeping boy. The boy’s head was lying down in the table with stacks of book, one of his hands buried under one of the stack, and there were newspaper spread open as well. He appeared to be in a peaceful slumber, made it all the more harder for Futaba to woke him up.

It felt like debating wether to kick a little puppy or not, in which the obvious answer would be _no_. Under any other circumstance Futaba would have gone with the obvious answer.

Tsuna (or so his friends called him anyway) had already been visiting the library back and forth for the last two weeks. He’d came, buried his heads in books, then went home at the last minute closed. It must have been exhasuting and it showed in his face.

In fact, tonight was the first time Futaba seen him at ease. It would be very regretful to have to wake up this boy when he clearly need the rest.

Still, the library was almost closed and all other visitors had left. There was only Futaba and Tsuna here.

Futaba considered this all. Tsuna had slept for a hour. Surely waking him up would be alright, there was no need to feel like kicking a little puppy.

But, when Futaba patted Tsuna’s shoulder, her view turned upside down in the next second, literally. She blinked, just now registering that somebody had pinned her to the ground. It took her a few more minutes to realized that the one who attacked her was none other than Tsuna.

“Tsuna-kun?”

Tsuna blinked at her, looking equally as confused, which was weird because Futaba was the one currently pinned to the cold floor. “Eh?”

The boy jumped away like he had been electrocuted, stammering apologies at her and at this point Futaba was honestly too dazed to even get angry at him. Tsuna extended his hand to her, offering to help her getting up which Futaba dazedly took with gratitude, his brown eyes glazed over like he wanted to cry.

Wait a minute. Brown eyes?

Futaba frowned. She swore Tsuna’s eyes flashed orange just a second earlier. Was it just her imagination?

“I am really sorry,” Tsuna bowed at her, looking like he’d do dogeza if Futaba asked him to.

Futaba scratched her cheek, already feeling silly. It was just an accident after all. Just a mistake from a clearly sleep-deprived young boy.

“It’s alright,” she smiled, wincing a little. Her back was hurt. “No monster will attack you in your sleep. Why don’t you just take a rest and relax?”

Tsuna’s face turned sour for some reason, but he still smiled back at her.

“You’re right,” he nodded at him, the tone of his voice made it sounded like he was just indulging her. He took his jacket, slinging it across his shoulder and bow at her one more time. “I am sincerely sorry, Futaba-san.”

Futaba stared. Now this was new. It was the way he postured himself and something different in his tone. This was clearly not the nervous fragile-looking kid that she’d observed for the past weeks. Like staring at two completely different person. And who was to say that the boy that had pinned her body to the floor minutes ago wasn’t the same person?

Futaba was getting chills. Before she could say anything about it, Tsuna left, his steps was quiet. She could only watch him go, wondering who on earth was this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, here's my twitter: @LyraDhani. Just thought I should probably share.


	8. Konishi

“Hey, you’re okay?”

Konishi felt like slapping himself in the face. The boy was clearly not okay. The blood painting his face and dripping to his clothes kind of made it obvious. His clothes were were bloody and dirty but Konishi could clearly see that it was the same uniform he himself currently wore. There was a high chance this kid was somebody he knew.

He paled at the thought. It was bad enough to see somebody dying in front of him, even worse knowing they went to same school and probbaly exchanged greetings at some point.

Trying not to puke, Konishi shook the wounded kid as gently as possible while trying to call the ambulance with shaking hands. “Hey, hang on there! Please stay awake!”

The kid’s eyes snapped open and Konishi’s relief drained with growing panic at the sight of those familiar brown eyes blinking sluggishly at him. He had been right.

The kid was somebody he knew.

“Who...?” the kid whispered weakly.

It was unmistakenly him, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Who didn’t know him really? Dame-Tsuna, the loser and the joke of the whole school. The kid that Ryohei always spoke so highly of.

“Sawada-kun, who did this to you?”

Konishi couldn’t believe this. He had heard that people liked to make fun of Sawada’s clumsiness but this really had crossed the line. He had to report this.

Looking around, Konishi realized that the back alley was unnervingly quiet. In the first place, people didn’t usually pass through this road. Konishi himself wouldn’t have come here if he didn’t happen to hear the pitiful whimper. He had thought the pained voice belonged to a wounded cat.

He stared at his hands, so much red, stained by Sawada’s blood. If he hadn’t heard it, what would happen to Sawada? Would he still be lying here, bleeding to death all alone?

“I wasn’t hurt by anyone.”

Konishi snapped out of his thought. He stared at Sawada. Sawada stared back. It was probably because the blood, somehow the intensity in his stare sent a chill down his spine.

“What happened?”

Tsuna clutched his head. “I tripped.”

Konishi opened his mouth. No words came out. He closed his mouth, his mind totally blanked out. Then he tried again, still confused more than anything. “Sawada-kun-“

Sawada hissed in pain.

Konishi shut his mouth.

The ambulance came within fifteen minutes but it had felt like forever.

“Oh,” Ryohei said. He sounded oddly casual for a guy whose friend was stabbed and almost bleeding to death. “So, the one who found Sawada yesterday was you.”

“What happened to Sawada?” Konishi asked. “Who attacked him? Do you know anything, Ryohei?”

Ryohei’s whole body froze completely. “What? It’s fine, there’s definitely no assasins targetting our life or anything.”

Konishi squinted at him. Ryohei’s smile was obviously fake and the poor guy was sweating and didn’t want to look at him in the eyes.

“I am sorry, Konishi, I’ve just remembered that I have something to do!”

And just like tha Ryohei ran away like a dissipating storm. Konishi watched his retreating form.

Ryohei had mentioned _assasins_. It wasn’t just simple bullying. Konishi might have stumbled upon a scene of attempted murder yesterday. And he had said _our life_, which mean Sawada might not be the only one lying around waiting for death.

Konishi shook his head. _It’s not my business._

But truthfully, it scared him. Something big was probably happening and he might just be unaware through it all. Someone was probably dying and hurting at the moment and Konishi wouldn’t know anything.

But, really, what else could he do?

Konishi had woken up this morning, expecting the news of a kid almost beaten to literal death made something different in the usual routine but everything had stayed the same. Everybody went on with their life, oblivious to it all.

Looking out of window, Konishi hummed. From here, Namimori looked deceptively peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you felt like the story is rushed and half-hearted, I am very sorry. I admit I just want this out of the way now that my holiday is almost over.   
Nonetheless, it had been a pleasant journey. Thank you to those who support me all this time, for those leaving kudos and comments, as well as for the silent supporters.   
Now, welcome back my college life! And say hello to darkness my old friend.


End file.
